Our Mine
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Hanyalah kisah perjalanan hidup 2 manusia selama 13 tahun di dalam ikatan pernikahan. Oneshoot/Kristao!
**Our Mine**

 **Mr. Actor** _and_ **Mr. Singer**

 _Warning: typo(s) everywhere!_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!"

Suara berat penuh wibawa yang dalam itu berseru di depan pintu, sembari membuka sepatunya yang mengkilat, meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang telah di sediakan, dan ganti mengenakkan slipper khusus berawarna abu-abu gelap yang khusus di gunakan ketika berada di dalam rumah.

"Sayang? Kau di dalam?" lelaki pemilik suara seksi di usianya yang sudah berkepala 4 itu mengeraskan suaranya ketika berada di ruang tamu.

Tatanan rumah berlantai 2 itu sangat sederhana, lantainya di pilih bercorak kayu berwarna coklat muda, dan perabotannya tertata menarik meski tak semuanya bernilai mahal. Dan lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu adalah salah satu pemilik rumah minimalis ini. Mengesampingkan jika sosoknya yang seperti Pangeran seharusnya menempati rumah yang lebih besar dan mewah.

" _Peach_? _Baby_?" tangannya bergerak melepaskan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya, meletakkannya asal diatas sofa bercorak bunga-bunga yang beraksen _vintage_ , beserta jas hitamnya begitu saja.

Merasa jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar kearah tangga yang dibuat melingkar. Dengan kaki panjangnya, ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, membuka daun berbahan kayu yang bercat putih susu itu, dan menemukan kamarnya yang tanpa penghuni. Sepi, rapih, dan wangi, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Dan ia semakin cemas. Sosok yang di carinya tak juga terlihat, ia pun beralih ke ruang kerjanya yang hanya berjarak beberepa meter dari kamar, yang di pisahkan ruang bersantai beserta balkon, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan sosok yang di panggilnya dengan berbagai nama kesayangan itu disana.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu buru-buru merogoh saku celana bahannya seraya menutup pintu ruang kerjanya yang sekaligus menjadi ruang membaca. Sambil berkutat dengan sederet nama kontak pada ponsel canggihnya, kakinya melangkah lebar kearah tangga. Menuruni tangga dengan cepat, bahkan setengah melompat di beberapa anak tangga terakhir, kemudian memanuver langkahnya ke sisi kiri tangga, menuju dapur ketika ia menyatukan ponselnya ke telinga.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti mendadak di ambang pintu dapur yang terbuka lebar, terdengar gumaman nyanyian dari sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya, menggenakkan apron biru muda, dengan sepasang _earphone_ menyumpal telinganya. Nyanyian selayaknya bisikan itu terhenti, kepalanta tertoleh pada saku kanan celananya dengan dahi berkerut lucu.

Sosok bermahkota sehitam jelaga itupun mengelap kedua tangannya yang berkutat dengan buah-buahan pada apron yang di kenakannya, lalu merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkanan ponselnya yang berdering sehingga membuat musik yang sedang di dengarkan nya terhenti otomatis.

Sementara lelaki bermahkota kecoklatan yang berdiri di ambang pintu menghela nafas kecil, kelegaan terpancar jelas di wajah dan matanya. Ia pun mematikan panggilan pada ponselnya, dan berjalan mendekat, tepat saat sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya itu akan menerima telepon.

"Kau membuatku panik setengah mati, sayang" desahnya penuh kelegaan yang amat sangat, seraya menyisipkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang kecil sosok ber apron itu.

" _Oh my god_! Kris...ya Tuhan..." sosok itu berjengit kaget, dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia mendesah lega sambil mengusap dadanya yang hampir rontok. Lelaki yang di panggil Kris tersenyum samar di balik bahu kecil sosok yang di peluknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang terkejut saat tidak ada jawaban darimu, dan aku tidak menemukan mu di kamar" gumamnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini sosok semampai itu yang tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan seperti biasa Kris. Aku hanya tidak mendengar suara mu karena memakai _earphone_ " tangannya terjulur ke belakang mengusap helai coklat gelap suaminya.

 _Ya, suami._

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang istri. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, bagaimana jika ada yang masuk ke dalam dengan niat jahat dan kau tidak tahu, hm?"

"Baik, baiklah Tuan, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

Kris tersenyum, kemudian memberikan kecupan di leher istrinya yang terekspos. "Apa aku terlambat untuk makan malam?" tanyanya, kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang istri. Yang kembali berkutat mengupas buah-buahan.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, aku sedang menyiapkan buahnya. Kau berganti pakaian lah dulu" suruhnya lembut.

"Siapkan pakaian ku"

"Pakaian mu masih ada di tempat semula saat kau berangkat tadi pagi Kris"

"Kalau begitu temani aku berganti pakaian Taozi~"

Tao tertawa kecil, meletakkan pisau dan apelnya di piring yang ada di hadapannya. Lelaki berwajah mempesona itu menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja sekali?"

"Hanya sesekali, ayolah Zi"

"Baiklah-baiklah, naiklah dulu, aku akan memberes kan ini"

"Kau berbohong"

"Astaga Kris...kau sudah tidak berumur 20 tahun lagi. Cepat sana naik!"

Lelaki yang ketampanannya tak luntur meski sudah berkepala 4 itu tertawa senang, melepas pelukannya di pinggang ramping Tao. Terhibur melihat ekspresi kesal pendamping hidupnya itu, dan mengacak surai hitamnya yang lembut dengan gemas.

"Baiklah aku naik duluan, awas jika kalau kau membohongi ku"

"Haish..."

Kris menghindar cepat sebelum kepalan tangan Tao mendarat di tubuhnya, lelaki itu tertawa lagi bahkan sampai terdengar hingga dapur dimana Tao berada. Dan lelaki semampai berwajah cantik itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar tidak sadar umur" gerutunya, tak urung tersenyum oleh tingkah Kris.

Tao kembali pada pekerjaannya, menata buah-buahan yang sudah di kupasnya diatas piring tramsparan berwarna putih, dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan yang sudah terhidang 3 sampai 4 jenis makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Tao tersenyum puas, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menetes ke tangan kanannya. Ia pun menunduk, dan terkejut melihat tetesan berwarna merah pekat yang kental.

Ia mendongakkan kepala cepat, sembari berusaha meraih kotak tisu di bagian tengah meja makan. Mencabut beberapa lembar tisu sekaligus, menggulung nya menjadi kecil, kemudian menyumpalkannya ke lubang hidungnya.

"Zitaooo!" suara Kris terdengar dari lantai 2.

"Iya! Aku datang!"

Tao mencabut beberapa lembar tisu lagi, lalu beranjak keluar dari dapur. Tak ingin Kris menunggu, ia bahkan setengah berlari menuju tangga.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam. Kediaman minimalis milik Kris Wu dan Wu Zi Tao menjadi lebih hangat dan nyaman, meski terkesan sepi dan hening, tapi percayalah jika di dalan rumah minimalis nan cantik itu tak pernah sedikitpun kekurangan curahan kasih sayang. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun sejak pernikahan mengejutkan mereka dulu.

Kris yang berlatar belakang seorang pengacara handal dan terkenal tiba-tiba mengaku pada khayalak ramai jika sebenarnya adalah seorang gay, yang akan menikahi klien nya sendiri. Yaitu seorang pemuda malang yang sedang bersengketa dengan keluarganya sendiri, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zitao, yang dulunya bermarga Huang.

Latar keluarga mereka sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja Kris memang tidak terlalu mengenal kedua orang tuanya karena mereka sangat jarang berada di rumah. Sementara Tao yang memiliki banyak saudara, sementara kedua orang tuanya terlalu hidup mewah. Dan sebagai putra sulung, kakek Tao yang memiliki kekayaan keluarga Huang pun memberikan sebagian besar warisan kepada Tao, hingga sang kakek meninggal Dunia, Tao menjadi sasaran keluarga besar Huang demi mendapatkan warisan tersebut.

Kris lah yang menjadi kuasa hukum nya kala itu, berkat sahabat baik kakek nya yang berbaik hati untuk membantunya. Dan kedekatan mereka pun terjalin, kedekatan yang semula hanya bagian dari kewajiban, hingga menjadi kedekatan yang meibatkan perasaan khusus. Dan waktu nenjawabnya. Setelah 3 tahun dekat hingga menjalin hubungan, Kris memutuskan untuk menikahi Tao.

Dan lelaki Wu itu membuktikan segala ucapannya hingga kini. Bahkan keluarganya pun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh karir nya tetap berjalan mulus. Memang tak sesdikit yang menghujat mereka, tapi tak sedikit pula yang menghargai keputusan mereka. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan, jika semenjak Kris menikahi Tao, lelaki teramat tampan itu berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi, dan lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Karena sebelum mengenal Tao, Kris di kenal sebagai pria yang kaku, dan menjengkelkan.

Dan Dunia mereka berubah. Menjadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Meski hanya hidup berdua di sebuah rumah minimalis, mereka sudah bahagia. Perihal rumah itupun tak menjadi pilihan utama tentu saja. Kris lebih memilih apartemen mewah atau rumah yang lebih besar agar mereka hidup lebih nyaman, sementara Tao lebih suka dengan rumah sederhana yang tak terlaku besar. Anehnya, Kris sebagai pribadi yang dominan segera menyetujui hal tersebut, dan mereka mendapatkan rumah yang sudah 15 tahun ini mereka tempati. Karena melihat betapa senang dan gembiranya Tao kala itu, Kris tahu jika dimanapun mereka tinggal, mereka akan baik-baik saja selagi terus bersama.

Kebahagiaan Tao adalah prioritas utama seorang Kris.

Tak terasa, berdasarkan keyakinan dan kesetiaan yang sangat besar itu, mereka sanggup melalui tahun demi tahun hingga tak terasa cukup lama menempati rumah sederhaba tersebut.

Keduanya masih mengingatnya dengan baik, pertemuan pertama mereka saat Kris berusia 27 tahun dan Tao yang berusia 23 tahun.

"Zi?"

Suara lembut penuh perhatian milik Kris itu menyandarkan Tao dari lamunan kecilnya. Lelaki berbibir kucing itu dalam posisi berlutut di depan koper kecil yang terbuka, terdapat beberapa bingkisan di dalamnya.

"Uhm?" ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kris yang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur mereka. Kris meletakkan dokumen yang tengah di bacanya di meja _stand night_ di sisi kiri tempat tidur, lalu beringsut mendekat ke tepian ranjang, melihat isi koper lebih dekat.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, kemudian balas menatap Tao.

"Hadiah untuk anak-anak, aku sedang tidak lupa besok kita akan mengunjungi mereka kan?"

Kris tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Kita sudah 2 minggu tidak kesana"

Tao mengangguk. "Pasti Bibi Fang kewalahan mengurus panti sendirian"

"Itu karena kau harus beristirahat Zi. Bukankah Bibi Fang sudah mendapat partner untuk mengurus panti?"

"Iya. Karena itu aku sudah tidak sabar untuk kesana dan melihat anak-anak" Tao tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan juga cantik.

"Kalau begitu kira bereskan ini dan segera tidur"

"Oke"

Kris turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil alih koper yang berisi penuh hadiah. Tao beranjak naik ke tempat tidur selagi Kris meletakkan koper berwarna merah muda itu di dekat pintu kamar agar tak terlupakan karena pasti Tao akan sangat antusias.

Lelaki tampan itu kembali ke tempat tidur, tak lupa mematikan lampu, dan bergabung bersama Tao di balik selimut tebal berwarna biru lembut. Lelaki manis itu langsung merapat pada Kris, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya, sementara kepalanya beralaskan bahu Kris.

"Kris..."

"Ya sayang?"

Tao menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan sang suami. "Besok aku harus memasak apa untuk mereka?"

Kris mendengarkan meski matanya terpejam, dan tangan kirinya tak berhenti mengelus helai kelam Tao yang teramat lembut, dan juga terlampau nyaman dengan aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh di dalam dekapannya itu.

"Besok kita beli saja, aku tidak mau kau lelah" ucapnya.

"Tapi kan-"

"Yang lebih penting daripada itu.." Kris membuka matanya dan menunduk, menatap Tao yang kini mengangkat kepalanya juga. "Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

Tao mengangguk. "Sudah"

"Tersisa untuk berapa hari?"

"2 hari lagi juga sudah habis"

"Kalau begitu besok sepulang dari panti kita ke Rumah Sakit"

Tao mengangguk. Merasakan ciuman yang di berikan Kris di dahinya, kemudian bibir tebal lelaki itu menjalar ke pipinya, dan berlabuh di belahan unik bibirnya. Tao memejamkan matanya, memeluk tak kalah erat pinggang Kris, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kris melakukannya dengan lembut juga dalam, sekejab saja ia mampu membawa Tao melayang dengan ciumannya.

Di lumatnya bibir se merah cherry itu, atas izin istrinya ia meloloskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao yang terbuka. Segera membalikkan posisi mereka tanpa divm sadari oleh Tao, hingga lelaki cantik itu kini berada di bawah tubuhnya, masih dengan ciuman yang dalam dan menggelora, kedua tangan dan tubuhnya mengungkung tubuh di bawahnya dengan sangat pas.

"Kris.. " Tao memanggil di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang panas. Dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas, dan Kris harus menghentikan ciumannya untuk sejenak.

Nafas mereka tersengal, bersahut-sahutan. Saling menyelami ke dalam mata masing-masing, dan kilatan nafsu yang membuncah itu tampak jelas di sepasang dark choco milik Kris. Tao tersenyum tipis, membelai pipi tirus lelaki yang sudah menemaninya selama 13 tahun itu lembut, kemudian mengecupnya.

Kris mengerti jika Tao telah memberinya izin, dan lelaki perkasa itu melakukan apa yang dirinya dan Tao inginkan. Di keremangan kamar, suasana hangat menjelma menjadi suasana panas yang mencengkram nafsu masing-masing. Dan mereka harus menuntaskannya hingga akhir, untuk memberi dan menerima.

Saat Kris semakin membara, baik di sekujur tubuh dan nafasnya, maka Tao akan menerimanya dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Menerima pemberian suaminya yang sangat ia sayangi, menerima kesakitan yang akan berujung nikmat itu, mengerang hingga mendesah. Mengungkapkan betapa senang dan bahagianya ia, dengan Kris yang memenuhi tubuhnya di bawah sana, kembali berpagutan saling bertukar saliva.

Tempat tidur ber pegas itu bergoyang saat Kris mulai melakukan pekerjaannya, memicu erangan dan desahan ke seluruh kamar. Mengabaikan waktu yang semakin merangkak maju, malam semakin larut, dan kegiatan mereka setidaknya akan berakhir untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Karena api yang menggelora itu akan sangat sulit untuk di padamkan.

"Aku mencintai mu sayang..." Kris mendesis tepat di telinga Tao. Lelaki cantik itu mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang suami, karena suara yang keluar dari belah bibirnya hanya berupa desahan tak terkendali.

Mereka tahu sebesar apa rasa cinta itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tak bisa berhenti tersenyum geli melihat Tao yang sejak tadi terus bicara dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sudah setengah perjalanan mereka tempuh, dan Tao benar-benar tidak berhenti bicara. Perjalanan menuju panti pagi ini memang terasa berbeda, entahlah. Mungkin setelag kegiatan malam hari mereka yang baru selesai pukul 12 malam, kini baik Kris maupun Tao terlihat lebih berseri.

Tangan mereka bertautan di celah kursi, dan sesekali Kris akan menimpali jika Tao bertanya kepadanya. Hingga perjalanan singkat itu berakhir di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat 3 dengan cat warna-warni, serta papan yang menjelaskan jika bangunan tersebut adalah sebuah panti asuhan.

"Ayo Kris! Cepat!" Tao bergerak gesit turun dari mobil, dan membuka pintu belakang untuk mengeluarkan 2 kotak besar makanan yang sudah di pesan.

"Santai saja Zi, pantinya tidak akan bergeser menjauh"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu mereka!"

Kris menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya melihat Tao yang sangat antusias, dan cukup kesusahan mengelurkan box besar berisi makanan itu. Hingga harus mengatakan untuk mengambil koper di dalam bagasi, sementara box makanan itu dirinya lah yang akan membawanya.

Kedua lelaki itu di sambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dengan cepol di kepalanya, senyumnya lebar mengembang melihat kedatangan Tao dan Kris. Bibi Fang segera memeluk lelaki semampai itu, mencurahkan kerinduan dan rasa senangnya. Maklum saja, biasanya Tao sangat rajin mengunungi panti, tapi karena kesehatannya yang sempat menurun, akhirnya Kris melarang Tao untuk berpergian untuk sementara.

Panti asuhan itu adalah sebagian dari hidup mereka. Kris tahu jika Tao sempat tinggal di panti tersebut saat masih bersitegang dengan keluarga Huang yang lain. Bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika Bibi Fang beserta seluruh anggota panti dapat menyambut mereka dengan hangat, mereka tak pernah mempersalahkan ikatan antara Kris dan Tao.

Kris pun hanya bisa pasrah saat anak-anak penghuni panti langsung menyerbu Tao, sementara dirinya di abaikan begitu saja bersama Bibi Fang. Meski begitu Kris sangat tidak keberatan, sebaliknya ia sangat senang karena anak-anak itu begitu menyayangi Tao-nya. Dan saat Tao membagikan hadiah-hadiah yang tersimpan di koper, Kris dan pengurus panti lainnya menyiapkan makanan yang sudah mereka bawa.

Ikatan antara mereka dengan panti itu memang sangat kuat, selain sebagai tempat tinggal sementara Tao, pasangan Wu itu juga berperan besar untuk kelangsungan panti, mereka lah donatur satu-satunya, yang tak segan menganggap anak-anak di panti sebagai anak mereka.

"Oh, bukankah tahun ajaran baru ini ada beberapa anak yang akan masuk sekolah dasar Bibi?" tanya Tao saat memasuki dapur. Menghampiri petugas panti yang lain untuk membantu.

"Iya sayang, kami sudah menerima buku-buku kiriman kalian" Bibi Fang tersenyum, sibuk membagi makanan ke piring-piring yang sudah di tata.

"Jika ada yang di butuhkan Bibi bilang saja, kami akan segera mengirimkannya" ujar Kris. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja nak. Nah, makanannya sudah siap, siapa yang mau mengatur anak-anak itu agar duduk tenang di meka makan?"

"A-"

"Aku saja, kau tetap disini, jangan terlalu lelah. Oke?" Kris menyahut cepat, membuat Tao segera mengangguk.

Usapan kecil Kris berikan di kepala Tao sebelum beranjak dari dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tepat pukul 5 petang, Kris dan Tao memutuskan untuk pulang setelah puas mengunjungi panti asuhan. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan disana, dan tidak lah mengherankan jika kini lelaki manis yang di usianya yang ke 36 tahun itu tertidur di kursinya dengan topi hitam yang masih menghiasi kepalanya. Tao kelelahan, Kris tahu itu. Karena sejak mereka datang, istrinya yang cantik itu selalu di kerumuni anak-anak panti. Dan sedikit lucu jika mengingat sebenarnya Tao tidak terlalu menyukai anak-anak.**

 **Tao nya terlihat agak pucat saat ini, dan Kris tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada selagi tangan kirinya mengendalikan kemudi. Sesekali ia menoleh ke samping kiri kursinya, melihat wajah tidur Tao yang sedikit tertutup topi. Sembari mengemudikan mobil, ia menciumi tangan Tao yang di genggamnya, menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang di milikinya selama perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit.**

 **Kris bersyukur jika dirinya bisa menemani Tao sepanjang hari tanpa harus di wajibkan untuk datang ke kantor. Karena sejak kesehatan Tao-nya tak stabil, ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kendali kantor advokat miliknya pada orang kepercayaannya. Sehingga dirinya tak di wajibkan untuk datang ke kantor, dan hanya duduk di rumah untuk menunggu laporan. Jikalau ia di haruskan datang ke kantor hanyalah jika ada keadaan darurat.**

 **Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menemani Tao setiap hari di rumah minimalis mereka. Padahal Tao menyayangkan hal tersebut, karena mengetahui sifat Kris yang sebenarnya sangat ulet bekerja. Tapi toh hal itu sudah menjadi keputusan Kris, dan jika melihat kondisi kesehatan Tao yang bisa berubah-ubah setiap saat, membuat lelaki itu semakin teguh untuk menemani sang istri di rumah.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian mobil yang di kemudikan Kris telah terparkir aman di halaman depan Rumah Sakit langanan mereka. Ia segera turun, berjalan memutari mobil, dan membuka pintu samping tempat Tao duduk. Ia berjongkok di depan pintu, mengusap pipi halus Tao pelan, berniat membangunkan si manis bertopi itu.**

" **Sayang, kita sudah sampai" ujarnya lembut.**

 **Cukup dengan sentuhan kecil dan suara khasnya, Tao terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.**

" **Sudah sampai di rumah?" suaranya terdengar serak, dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap mengantuk.**

" **Kita di Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil obatmu, ayo"**

" **Ah iya.." Tao mengumpulkan keping kesadarannya segera, lalu turun dari mobil.**

 **Setelah Kris mengunci mobilnya dengan remote kecil, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki bangunan Rumah Sakit yang tak pernah sepi. Tentu saja pemandangan 2 orang pria bergandengan tangan adalah pemandangan yang aneh, dan hal itu menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata untuk memperhatikan mereka.**

 **Kris dan Tao tentunya tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu. Selama perjalanan hidup mereka, tentunya menjadi perhatian dan bahan pembicaraan adalah hal yang biasa. Dan mereka dapat membuktikannya dapat bertahan selama 13 tahun.**

" **Aku akan ambil obat di apotik, kau temuilah Dokter untuk check up. Oke?" ujar Kris, menghentikan langkahnya di persimpangan lorong. Tao mengangguk kecil.**

" **Baiklah, ku tunggu di ruangan Dokter Hou"**

 **Kris tersenyum sebelum memanuver langkah kakinya untuk mengambil arah di sisi kanan lorong, sementara Tao mengambil arah yang berbeda. Dengan langkah ringan ia menuju ruangan Dokter prinadinya yang sudah menanganinya selama 1 tahun ini. Untungnya Dokternya yang bernama Justin Hou itu berada di ruangannya tanpa pekerjaan yang menumpuk.**

" **Selamat malam Dok" tak lupa tersenyum, Tao berdiri di depan pintu ruangan berbau obat itu.**

" **Ah, Tuan Wu. Silahkan masuk" Dokter Hou membalas senyuman itu.**

 **Tao masuk ke dalam ruangan dan tak lupa menutupnya kembali, ia menempatkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di depan meja sang Dokter.**

" **Bagaimana kabar anda? Ada keluhan?" tanya Dokter Hou bersahabat.**

" **Tidak ada keluhan, hanya saja selama 1 minggu ini saya semakin sering merasa pusing"**

" **Ya, itu wajar. Obat-obat itu hanya bisa memperlambat berkembangnya sel kanker, bukan untuk melenyapkannya"**

 **Tao mencoba tersenyum. "Apakah ada cara agar saya sembuh Dok?"**

" **Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di Dunia ini Tuan. Saya sudah menyarankan untuk melakukan kemotherapy, di tambah dengan obat-obatan yang anda konsumsi"**

" **Tapi...kedua cara itu tidak menjamin kesembuhan saya"**

" **Selagi anda masih memliki keinginan untuk sembuh, kemungkinan itu akan selalu ada"**

" **...saya akan memikirkannya lagi"**

 **Dokter Hou mengangguk, dan Tao memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Dokter muda itu. Wajah pucatnya berubah lesu, tak bersemangat, berbeda dengan kondisinya pagi tadi hingga saat di panti asuhan. Dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum tipis melihat Kris yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menenteng kantong plastik kecil berisi obat-obatan.**

" **Kenapa ada diluar? Dokter Hou tidak ada di dalam?" tanya Kris dengan alis terangkat.**

" **Ada, aku baru saja bicara dengannya"**

" **Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?"**

 **Tao mengangguk, menerima uluran tangan Kris. Kembali bergandengan tangan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang lumayan sepi.**

" **Kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanya Kris, menoleh ke sisi kanannya, menatap Tao yang kini tampak tengah berpikir.**

" **Aku ingin makan makanan di pinggir jalan, boleh?"**

 **Kris tersenyum geli, "Kenapa tidak boleh? Ayo!"**

 **Tao tersenyum senang. Hingga harus mempercepat langkahnya, karena lelaki semampai itu sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk makan diluar, dan Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sifat Tao yang tidak berubah meski usianya sudah tidak remaja lagi.**

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Kris baru saja membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna biru gelap yang masih wangi dari dalam lemari. Lelaki tampan yang di usinya yang ke 40 itu tengah mengancingkan piyama berbahan satin nya ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat plastik kecil berisi obat-obatan yang ada di atas meja kaca dekat sofa, tepat di sisi kanan kamar. Jemarinya bergerak otomatis mengaitkan kancing-kancing piyamanya selagi kedua matanya sibuk memandangi plastik obat itu, lalu melirik kearah jam dinding.

Memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya bersama Tao, ia turun ke lantai bawah, menuju dapur karena ia tahu jika pendamping hidupnya itu berada disana untuk membuat kan nya susu. Dan Tao memang benar berada disana, berdiri membelakanginya, mengenakkan piyama berwarna sama seperti miliknya, dan terdengar suara denting antara sendok dan gelas.

Dan sepertinya lelaki manis itu sedang melamun, karena Tao bahkan tak meyadari kedatangannya di dapur ini.

Kris mendekat tanpa suara, sangat pelan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Tao, dan berkata,

"Kenapa lama sekali membuat susu nya?"

Sukses membuat Tao terlonjak kaget, bahkan ia sampai tersentak mundur. Dan Kris tertawa oleh reaksi lelaki yang di sayanginya itu, hingga ia harus mendapat hadiah cubitan di perut datarnya yang keras karena otot. Oh tentu saja, meski sudah berusia 40 tahun, Kris sangat giat berolahraga. Karena ia bilang ingin menjadi orang yang keren meski beranjak tua.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan jangan mengagetkan ku Kris!" kata Tao kesal. Memeloroti sang suami yang malah membuatnya terlihat lucu. Kris terkekeh sambil mengusap perutnya yang di cubit.

"Salah sendiri melamun. Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?"

Ekspresi lucu itu lenyap, di gantikan wajah sendu yang muram, meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi Kris dapat melihatnya dengan kedua matanya yang setajam elang. Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum tipis, mengerti akan apa yang ada di kepala istrinya itu, dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak ada. Ini, minum lah" ucapnya tersenyum, memberikan gelas susu pada Kris.

"Kemari, ayo duduk" ajak Kris, mengambil gelas susu dari tangan Tao. Membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Kris meletakkan gelas susunya di meja, dan menempatkan dirinya di hadapan Tao. Lembut ia menggenggam kedua tangan Tao, saat kedua manik hitam bagai mutiara itu menatapnya lekat penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang di katakan Dokter Hou?" tanyanya. Tao mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah, menghindari tatapan lekat suaminya yang begitu hangat dan juga tajam.

"Kau tahu...obat-obatan yang ku minum selama ini tidak akan membuat ku sembuh"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Dokter Hou bilang aku harus menjalani kemoteraphy. Kris aku..."

"Kau takut?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan Kris harus melepaskan satu genggamannya untuk mengangkat dagu sang istri agar saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Kris bertanya begitu lembut. Selalu dapat membuat Tao merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Jika aku melakukannya, kau tahu kan kalau kemoteraphy memiliki efek yang buruk? Aku takut..."

"Kau ingat saat aku botak dulu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Tao mengangguk ragu. "Dan kau ingat seperti apa kau menertawai ku waktu itu?"

Tao mengangguk lagi. "Aku ingat"

"Kau bilang aku sangat lucu saat botak kan? Dan kau terus mengejek ku. Lalu apa kau meninggalkan ku? Apa aku jadi membenci mu?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi...ini hal yang berbeda Kris"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kedua hal itu sama. Jangan takut untuk melakukannya, kau ingin sembuh kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika-"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah sayang. Sejak awal kita sudah menjalani ini bersama-sama kan?"

"A-aku tidak meragukan mu, tapi-"

"Kita akan melakukannya, kita akan melaluinya bersama, dan kau akan sembuh. Kau percaya padaku?"

Tao mengatupkan bibirnya, menatap ke dalam mata sang suami yang begitu tajam sekaligus teduh. Tatapan dan keyakinan yang begitu besar, membuat beban di dadanya terasa sedikit berkurang. Selama ini Kris memang tidak pernah mengecewakan nya, lelaki itu memang selalu ada untuknya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu jika nanti satu per satu helai rambut mu rontok, atau tubuhmu yang menjadi kurus. Aku akan tetap di sisimu sayang"

Tao merasakan matanya memerah dan basah, hingga air mata itu tak bisa ia bendung lagi, menetes bebas jatuh ke pipinya. Kris tersenyum melihat nya, dan dengan lembut menyeka air mata yang turun bebas di pipi halus istrinya, lalu memberikan kecupan di masing-masing matanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku mencintai mu lebih dari yang kau tahu, Wu Zi Tao" bisiknya, merengkuh bahu yang bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan lelaki itu mengangguk di bahunya.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu Kris..." Tao terisak. Suaranya yang tenggelam di dalam tangisan membuat Kris tersenyum.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukannya, meyakinkannya jika mereka akan melalui semya hal berat bersama. Karena sudah 13 tahun menjalaninya, dan mereka tidak akan tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Mereka sudah membuktikannya bersama-sama.

 **END**

Idenya muncul beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi males ngetik, sampai tiba2 ada email kalau author Harumi Shiba posting ff baru. Dan di salah satu chapter ff itu yg bikin gw langsung semangat ngetik, haha.

Thx for Harumi Shiba- _senpai_ , kalau ngga paling nih ff cuma sekedar draf di hp gw xD

Ps: proses ngetik ini saat gw lagi flu berat, jadi lumayan mendalami peran Tao di dalam ff :'v

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
